RWBY: Ruby's Faunus twin
by A Dark Hero
Summary: Qrow brings Ruby's twin to Beacon in hope they can keep the child safe, have him join Team RWBY much to the concern of Yang and Ruby thinking they have to keep a close eye on him as he has a hard time being around other people. (there will be mentions of others animes or manga)
1. Shadow Rose

I don't own RWBY just my oc

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office drinking his coffee as he looked at the two people in front of him, his longtime friend Qrow and a young Faunus boy the twin brother of Ruby Rose.

The young boy had declined his offer to join Beacon choosing to stay at Signal as well with his dad while his twin sister had accepted his offer.

The young boy made his weapon completely similar to Qrow's minus the shotgun feature, and the color scheme of Crescent Rose, though he name it Crescent Moon.

Glynda was standing next to Ozpin as she keep her eyes on the him studying the young boy, she couldn't understand why her old drunk friend could teach his niece and nephew to wield one of the most dangerous weapons to men kind.

"Well you see he got kicked out of Signal for a series of fights which had start after sometime that Ruby had started attending Beacon and I was hoping you'll have him attend school here as well as assigned him to Team RWBY." Qrow said as he take a drink from his flask.

"Well I would like to have him in my school but assigning him to a team full of girls could bring problems but if you wish for him to be place on Team RWBY then he will be." Ozpin said.

Glynda just stayed silent, she knew putting the boy on a team with his sisters could keep him from starting fights which could mean the team will be getting a slight name change then it occurred to her that the room only suits four in terms of sleeping arrangements.

"Well the idea of putting him in Team RWBY is a good idea but it has occurred to me that the room might be a bit small."' Glynda voice her thoughts.

"We simply place them in a larger dorm room." Qrow said.

Shadow Rose just watch the conversation.

"We don't have a larger room, all dorm rooms are built the same." Ozpin stated while Glynda nod her head in agreement.

So they decided that he will share a room with them then Team RWBY was called up to Ozpin office.

Qrow was tackle to the ground by Yang and Ruby tackling him as they hug him.

He pulled them off then stood up then help his nieces up when they notice Shadow, they quickly went to hug him but was stop he pulled out his weapon and point it at them.

"Come on shads don't be like that with your twin and older sister." Yang said as he give her a glare clearly saying no death hugs but they still hug him anyway.

Yang and Ruby introduced him to Weiss and Blake.

"Shadow Rose will he be joining Team RWBY as well be living with you girls." Glynda told them.

'Just hope he can survive from being around four hormonal girls.' were the thoughts of the older huntsmen and huntress.

"So Team RWBY will be Team RWBYS?" Weiss asked.

'He may look like a male Ruby but I get the feeling he doesn't act like her and why is a Faunus.' Blake thought as she'd study her new teammate.

"Yes Weiss, your team will be known as Team RWBYS, same name just with an S added to it." Ozpin stated.

"Also I request you give him some female uniforms, his Semblance is called gender shift." Qrow said.

Qrow took his leave thinking his job is done and the four girls decided to show their new team member where he will be living then came the problem of where he will be sleeping since there is only four beds.

Yang then suggested that he should just share a bed with Ruby like they always had since the day they were born which brought protest from the only boy in the group.

"Come on Shadow there no problem with you sharing a bed with your twin sister." Ruby said.

Deciding not to be bother by this and not to upset his sisters he just agreed to share a bed with his twin and gone straight to bed.

* * *

The next day they showed him around Beacon, showing him where his classes will be, then they showed where his locker is where he will have to keep his weapon in.

Sometime in the afternoon they had run in with Cardin whom shoved Ruby into the wall of the school hallway as he walk past them.

Shadow didn't like seeing his twin sister treatment from the taller boy, using his speed semblance he was in front of Cardin then he kick his feet making him fall then before he hit the floor Shadow quickly kneed him in the stomach sending him into the wall.

Weiss help Ruby back onto her feet as they saw what her twin brother has done.

He brought Cardin to eye level as held him by his tie, Cardin looked into Shadow silver eyes and fear ran down his spine from the look of those eyes.

Those eyes of his were so dark unlike his twin sister who eyes always had a cheerful shine to them.

"If I ever see bullying my sister, I will cut off your head then feed your body to a bunch of starving Grimm. Got it." He said coldly to him.

Once he was let go he quickly ran for his life now knowing not to mess with him or his team.

"Was threatening him really necessary?" Blake asked him.

"I know Cardin is a bully but wasn't that a bit much." Weiss said.

"It had to be done." He simply say, "He lucky that I didn't have Crescent Moon."

They just continue their day, they went to Simple Wok for lunch.

They later looked around the shopping district when it was getting late they decided to get back to Beacon.


	2. RWBY vs Shadow rose

I don't own RWBY just my oc

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stood in front of her class, she was thinking which students should start off first and she was interested to see what her new student can do.

"Shadow Rose and Team RWBYS onto the battle platform please." She call out as they move up onto the battle platform.

The rest of team RWBYS all brought out their weapons.

Shadow put on ear buds as he play music while he draw out his sword.

"It will be team RWBYS versus Shadow Rose." Glynda Goodwitch said they brought their weapons out.

All the students muttered as they were wondering when they had gain a fifth member and slight name change.

Yang charge at her little brother, he block her punches with his sword then Yang jump back as Weiss's Myrtenaster was thrown into the ground between his feet as he is encased in ice now unable to move his sword.

Blake rush at him swing her blade at him but he had managed to get free jump back away from her, he quickly protected himself with his sword from Ruby scythe then he kick her away as he block a strike from Weiss.

He quickly dodge Yang's left hook and kick his older sister making her aura drop to red.

"Yang! You're out!" Their teacher yelled as Yang leave the battle platform.

'He got stronger while we were gone, guess up his training.' Yang thought then warn her team, "Careful he a heavy hitter."

Weiss use her glyphs for a speed boost as she charge at him when she was about strike at him, he caught the blade of Myrtenaster in his hand.

"You and Blake are good but the three of you weren't who interest me in this fight." He said to her.

"If it not Blake or me then who?" She asked even though he couldn't hear her due to his ear buds but was able to read her lips.

"My twin sister." After he said that he punch her draining her of her aura.

"You're out Weiss!"

Weiss grumble as she walk to Yang whom gave the 'I try to warn you' look.

He did a 'come at me' gesture to Blake with irradiated her, they both charge at each other with their blades colliding.

Ruby just watch her twin take out their team one by one and she knew he had no interest in them but just her.

Ruby use her speed semblance to get between them.

"Blake, I am going to have to kindly ask you to forfeit and let me fight my twin brother alone." Ruby said her tone serious which Blake never seen this side of her.

She listen to her leader and walk off the battle platform as the two took some step away from their counterpart.

Shadow's Crescent Moon took on it scythe mode.

Yang look at her little brother weapon, "Now that it just him and Ruby, he is taking it more serious."

"How can you tell?" Weiss asked her.

"He has his weapon in it scythe mode." She stated.

They stare each down waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ruby use her speed semblance to charge at him, the sound of the scythe's collision could be heard.

Ruby fell on her back from a kick she receive from Shadow as Crescent Rose was knock out of her hand, Shadow drop down on her ready to strike but Ruby had quickly manage to reclaim her weapon and block his attack, Ruby quickly kick him off of her.

'He been training, I can tell that he improve.' Ruby thought as she counter and match her brother attacks while she kept looking him straight in the eye.

Then there was a loud buzz when both their aura gauge was in the red zone, Glynda Goodwitch walk up to them.

"Excellent fight you two, you fought great even though the fact you weren't taking your older sister and other teammates seriously just your twin." She said, "Why is that?"

"It simple, she is the only other Scythe user here besides our drunk uncle Qrow that makes her my rival as I want to surpass my drunk uncle." He told her with a bored tone in voice.

Shadow walk off the battle platform with Ruby as they go back to their team.

'Has losing mom and what the White Fang had done to you affected you this much?' Yang thought concern about her little brother as she remember back to the time she had spied on her father conversation about the twins when her uncle has decided to train them on how to wield a scythe.

* * *

Flashback

Yang hide behind the couch thankfully the twins were asleep, she was listening in on her father conversation with her uncle.

"What did you need to talk with me about?" asked Taiyang.

"Your daughter Luna, she gifted, she quickly master the basics of using a scythe, she learning more quickly than I expected while Ruby has trouble with the lessons but was to be expected from the both of them and I didn't think her twin would soak up the lessons far more quickly than her." Qrow said.

"Is that it? So she a prodigy, just keep him in the pace as Ruby." Taiyang told him, he wasn't happy that his son wanted to be a huntsman, he rather have him living a normal live.

"Ruby is a lot like her mother in some ways but Shadow is the complete opposite, there is darkness in her unlike Ruby who has inherited her mother light." Qrow says, "We better hope the light in Ruby's heart can dim the darkness in Luna's heart or she'll…"

"She'll what?!" Taiyang shouted at him.

"Or she'll become like my sister." He stated.

"She is nothing like Raven! She is the child of Summer Rose. Yang is Raven daughter not Luna! " He exclaimed, "We just got her back from the White Fang! Qrow they turned my daughter into a wolf Faunus as a sick experiment to turn Human into a Faunus, whatever else they done to her has mentally traumatize her to the extent that she use her Gender Shift Semblance to become male!"

"Don't you get it, whatever they done to her, Luna could be possibly become something worse than Raven! All we can do is hope the light in Ruby's heart will keep Luna from going down a dark path!" The scythe master yelled at him.

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing, so decided that she sneak back into her room as her mind kept replaying what she heard repeatedly.

* * *

End flashback

Throughout their course of today classes Yang had kept her eyes on Shadow thinking that he was going down the path that her uncle had predicted, perhaps there was something they can do to keep him from going down that dark path like her mother.

"Will you stay as Shadow Rose forever or will we get our Luna back?" Yang muttered to herself wish she could her little sibling in her actual form.

They can only hope their efforts can keep him from falling deeper into darkness.


	3. Shadow true identity is learned

I don't own RWBY just my oc

It was late at night both Blake and Yang were awake cause in the bottom bunk Shadow was tossing and turning in his sleep from a nightmare it seem to be really effecting the young male Faunus if the whimpers coming from him were any indication of it.

Blake looked tiredly at her girlfriend, she seem concern about Shadow then they saw Ruby getting off her bed and into Shadow's.

"Luna it ok. The White Fang isn't here, you're safe here with us and the White Fang aren't going to hurt you anymore." They heard Ruby softly whispering to their male teammate.

Blake was confused as to why Ruby had call him Luna then she remember their Uncle Qrow requesting a female uniform for Shadow as well cause of his Gender shift Semblance.

"Yang does Shadow's Semblance allows him to change gender at will?" she whisper asking her girlfriend.

"Yes it does, her real name is Luna Rose and she wasn't born a Faunus, The White Fang had kidnapped her experimented on her for four months because of what they did to her had traumatize her to the point where she now stay in her male persona and took on the name Shadow Rose." She whispered back, "None of us don't really like talking about it."

Blake knew from the look in her girlfriend eyes that she blame herself for not protecting Shadow the best she could.

Soon his whimpers came to a stop as well his tossing and turning as he is now peacefully asleep in Ruby arms, Ruby was asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Blake kept staring at Shadow since he been giving off a familiar scent then she quickly knew he was in heat thanks to his body originally being Female when his Semblance wasn't in use which made her wonder does his Semblance activates only when he decide to shift genders.

"If he's Ruby twin, how is he a Faunus well she a human? I know you had both human parents." Weiss asked only to be glare by Shadow which sent shiver down her spine as his glare has promise her pain.

So she decided it was best to keep her mouth shut and keep eating her meal When they were finish they went to Vale for needed supplies such has Dust, weapon parts, Shadow had wandered off from the group to see something that had caught his interest at a weapon shop window display it was an odd weapon, sword that converts into a cannon.

* * *

He tense up when another male Faunus walk up next to him looking at the same weapon, he then notice his uniform he was from patch Signal Academy.

"That a pretty badass weapon and the shop is Faunus friendly." He said.

"Yeah I often shop here." Shadow says as he reach for his sword feeling uneasy.

He then sniffed the air then look to Shadow.

"Whoa dude you smell like a girl in heat, do you got a sister in heat or something?" he asked.

"Something like that, Fox Faunus?" he asked back only to get a nod.

"Wolf?" he asked as well and shadow nod.

"Name Kurama, you?"

"Shadow, you go to Signal?"

"Yep, wait you're my teacher son, dude we use to be in the same class, the whole school has been wondering what happen to you."

"Oh my uncle and dad had me transfer to Beacon to be with my sisters."

"Sisters huh, are they hot?"

"Really?" his right eyebrow was twitching.

The two young Faunus chatted among themselves about weapons, their lives in school and friends, they even laugh when Qrow was brought up.

In the distance Blake was protectively watching Shadow, she saw the two exchange contact info then fist bump soon the fox Faunus was on his way and Blake walk up to him.

"You should be careful when you're in heat." She told him.

He just glares at her.

"I got that you're Yang's girlfriend but don't bother pretending you care, I may be part of my sister's team but that doesn't make us friends."

He walks into the shop to purchase some parts for his Crescent Moon, even though he a close range fighter but was considering adding long range weapon feature to his Crescent Moon. He bought enough parts to build another Crescent Moon.

Soon him and Blake rejoin the group, Yang notice what Shadow had purchase, 'Great both of my little siblings are weapon nerds,' she thought as they gone to Simple Wok for lunch while Blake got a bowl of tuna, Shadow got a plate with a huge steak.

Weiss, Ruby and Yang look up from their ramen to look Shadow's steak.

"Shadow are you sure you can eat all that?" Weiss asked.

He nods and start to eat the same time as Blake.

"Yang, ever since the White Fang turn Luna into a Faunus her diet had been consisting of more meat."

"I know Rubes before she was vegetarian."

Weiss and Blake had heard their conversation, Weiss was confused as to why they would refer Shadow as to Luna and she made sure to ask Ruby when given the chance to talk with her alone.

When Blake had finish her tuna she notice Kurama walking by heading for the docks, she couldn't trust the Fox Faunus for some reason.

Soon all four girls look at Shadow gnawing on the steak bone making them face palm at the odd behavior.

"I thought dad got her out of that habit." Ruby muttered to herself.

'Luna? Her?' Weiss thought.

Afterwards they gone back to Beacon with Shadow still gnawing on the bone and Yang trying to take it away from him, the other three girls thinking he going to bite her the more she try.

Weiss pull Ruby out of the room by her wrist, "Ok why do you and Yang keep referring Shadow as Luna, she not he? How is your twin a Faunus when you told me both of your parents are Human."

"Well It Shadow place to tell you and Blake not mine not Yang." She told her.

"Dammit Ruby! I'm your partner you're supposed to trust me with things like this, the moment he join the team he is supposed to trust us with his secrets and not be another Blake, moody and antisocial."

"Hey!" They heard from Blake from inside the room.

Ruby sigh and sit on the floor, Weiss soon join her.

"Legally Shadow Rose doesn't really exist, she is Luna Rose, born five minutes after me and yes I said she, Shadow was born a girl, her semblance is Gender Shift, it allows her to change her gender at will."

"Why is he…I mean why she is a Faunus? And why Shadow Rose?"

Ruby then went on explaining that on Luna was kidnapped by White Fang, the experiments they done on her with made her into a Faunus and how unsure they were on what else they have done to her that traumatize her so bad that she decided to use her semblance to be male.

"I'm sorry that I had brought up bad memories for you Ruby." She apologize and give her a quick hug.

"It fine and I think Blake knows already."

When they got back inside in the room, they see Blake holding Shadow down while Yang tries even harder to get the bone from her little sibling, they notice the bite marks that litter the blonde girl hands.

"Ruby."

"Yes Weiss?"

"Our team is weird."

"Agree but I like our weird team."

They decided to help them to get the bone from Shadow then they sat on the floor off their room until Yang spoke.

"Shadow I think it for you to go back to being Luna."

This got Blake and Weiss attention.

"No."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Is it because you're in heat?" Blake asked.

"Nope not going to happen."

"Show Blake and me your semblance." Weiss said.

Soon Shadow got into an argument until he give up and stood up as Shadow use his semblance to shift into his natural gender.

"Well ladies I like you to meet my little sister Luna." Yang said as she stood up place her hands on her shoulders.

"Minus the Faunus features the two of you got the exact body type, small petite body, B cup perky breasts." Yang said making them blush.

Luna push her away and went to into the shower.

"That why your uncle request a female uniform he probably thought we would have been able to get her to stop hiding behind her Shadow Rose persona." Weiss said.

"Won't be enough, we may have gotten Luna to be her actual self around us but she might choose to be Shadow when out of this room." Blake stated.

"Blake right Yang, she probably stay as Shadow Rose, she need to learn to face the world as herself, Dad has only been sheltering her that didn't help her get over what has happened." Ruby says as she get up and bring some clothes to Luna.

When Luna came out in what to be Ruby's pajamas, the other three girl thought she was Ruby until they notice the wolf ears, Yang and Blake then stood up and left for their date night.

Soon after Weiss and Ruby left saying they had plans for the night so Luna just snuggle in her bed deciding to read one of her book which turn out to be smut.

There was a knock on the door and went to open it, 'they probably forgot the key,' she open the door only to see that it Jaune Arc.

"Ruby do you want to go see a flick with me? I would ask my team but their busy." He asked until he notice the ears.

"Shadow?"

"Yes and don't be shock this is what I really look like when my semblance isn't active." She told him.

He let out a drawn 'oh'.

"So what this about a movie?" she asked.

"Oh right I got these tickets to this movie and since my team doesn't want to go see it, I was hoping your team will go with me."

"Well Yang and Blake are out on a date, Ruby and Weiss went out to I don't know where, what the movie." She told him.

"It an anime movie." He replied.

"Sorry Jaune I'm not interested on going out tonight, maybe the red head girl behind you like to go." She said making him look back as she close door and Jaune then went to the movie with Pyrrha.

Luna went back to being snuggle up on her bed reading her smut.

Couple hours later Blake and Yang came back to a sight of Luna asleep with the erotic graphic novel in her hand hanging off the bed, they decided not to question it then gone to bed.

Soon after Ruby and Weiss came in covered in dirt and bruises, they both went into the shower together.

'Training date good idea but we'll eventually have to spill about our relationship.' Weiss thought.

Later on both girls were asleep in their beds.

 **i was out of idea for this chap**


	4. shopping and drunk uncle

I don't own RWBY just my oc

* * *

Luna's eye brow was twitching as she was currently annoy because Blake had drag her to a Faunus clothing store and the cat Faunus was actually picking clothes out for her, couldn't it get more embarrassing.

"Why are we here and why are you picking out clothes for me?" Luna question her.

"Because the only female clothing you have is the school uniform and pajamas." Blake told her as she push her into a dressing room with a pile of clothes in the young girl hands.

Blake knew Luna could always share clothes with Ruby but she felt it was best that the young twin had her own clothes especially when she had been talking to Kurama a lot on her Scroll at night that she and Yang had to often take it away from her around midnight just to make sure she get some sleep.

"I can't wear this Blake!" she heard from the other side of the stall door.

Blake sighed and went in with her teammate to see what she was being fussy about then she saw Luna holding a black nightie lingerie that she had pick out for the young girl, it was almost see through.

Luna had punch Blake hard enough make her crash into the wall but Blake manage to calm her down and told her that she needed some sleep wear for Kurama if the two were to hook up which made her blush even more.

A thought came to Blake then she look to Luna, "Does he know about the real you?"

The wolf Faunus girl shook her head and decided that they had done enough shopping for the day, paid for the clothes that Blake had picked out even the lingerie but when they got back to the dorm much to Luna embarrassment, her sisters and Weiss had her model the new clothes she got.

Yang had even tease her then she went teasing them both when she said that she could get Ruby a matching set so the twins can match, both young girls let a drawn out Yang.

Though Weiss was picturing her girlfriend Ruby in that Lingerie.

Blake decided to take Yang on a date so she can stop teasing the twins, then Luna see Weiss and Ruby making out and felt a bit uncomfortable probably forgetting she was there, she quickly got dress and went out to hang with Kurama as Shadow.

* * *

Kurama hated the mission he was on for the White Fang which was getting close to Rose twins and the rest of team RWBY, he concluded that Blake was wary of him which he didn't blame her.

He had gotten a text from Shadow to meet up with up saying he needed some time away from the girls.

Seeing one of his targets walking up the street to Heavenly Weapons where he was waiting.

They fist pump in greeting then went into the Faunus friendly weapon shop, Shadow was mentally taking of the many weapon specs that were on display.

Feeling a chill run down his spine, he quickly acted on instinct grabbing someone wrist that was about to grab his shoulder then turn to see that it was Kurama, he let go of his wrist.

"Sorry acted on instinct when I felt chill down my spine." He told his friend.

"It cool man." Kurama said, "So Shadow when I had search your name on the Signal Academy records and nothing came up through but the names Luna Rose and Ruby Rose did so I am going to assume you're using a fake name."

Shadow glare his eyes at him while subconsciously reaching for his weapon which Kurama notice.

"The students and staff had been made aware that the principal daughters were all attending Beacon academy.

"Where are you getting at fox?"

Kurama simply chuckle, "Just that you're aren't who you say you are Shadow Rose." Shadow's aura flare up which made the other in the shop stun in fear except for Kurama.

"I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you Shadow." He spoke again, "You're still my friend after all."

"What friend does a back ground on his friend?" he question the fox Faunus, then his scroll started to ring but he kept glaring at him.

He answer his scroll to see what his twin wanted after a few moments talking with her that he learned that apparently their uncle Qrow had gotten drunk to the point that the bar had to called Ozpin to get him which he did but he left their uncle under the care of team RWBY.

His anger died down to annoyance because of his uncle, "Something came up so I'll have deal with you later Kurama."

With that said Shadow quickly left.

* * *

Entering the room as Luna wearing Shadow's clothes she notices all of her teammates in the room and her drunk uncle laying the floor smiling like fool who had gotten his rocks off as he celebrated some kind of victory in his drunken state, knowing her twin had already asked but went on asking anyway.

"Uncle are you drunk?" she asked while pinching the bridge of her nose.

The four girls looked at her wondering what she'll do while Qrow spoke, "Maybe."

"How many did you drink?"

Her answer from him was him shaking his hand in a so-so manner then she look to her twin whom the team leader.

"Ruby what did our drunk uncle do in his drunk state that require our team to bring this to my attention?" she says to her twin.

While looking at her scroll to read the report Ozpin had given her, "other than having a little too much… again like always, he had gotten into a bar fight along with half of the occupants of the bar managing to send them to the hospital either in intensive care or the emergency room."

"Again… Uncle we're going to have to cut you off." Luna said making Yang and Ruby look at her.

"Nope that not happening." He says while getting up as he look at her.

"Either that or I am calling her." She told him.

'Her?' where the thought of team RWBY.

Qrow knew who his niece meant by 'her', his twin sister Raven, "You wouldn't."

She pulled out her scroll, "try me drunk after all she did took part of my training cause of my unique connection with Grimm."

Qrow made a grab for her scroll only for her to side step out of the way and slap him hard enough to daze him.

"See you're so drunk that your combat skill are shit, which beg the question have you gotten so drunk that you can't perform in bed when you have seduce those young bar waitresses." She said while also making her sister and friends snicker.

"Fine… I'll keep my drinking down to a minimal." With that he falls back and passes out on their floor.

Team RWBY look at the usually shy Rose.

"What? I just have experience dealing with him than anyone else." She told them.


	5. Chap 5

I don't own RWBY just my oc

* * *

It was five in the morning in team RWBY dorm everyone was still asleep except for Luna whom was sitting on her bed hugging her legs while watching her Uncle Qrow as he hugged a Grimm plushy of an Ursa, he had somehow taken it from her in their sleep, it annoyed her that he took her sleeping partner which was causing her nightmares.

Her wolf ears twitch as the bunk above her shifted which was the bed Yang and Blake were using, she was considering of jumping onto Ruby's bed but she doubt it'll hold both of their weight.

She see Blake looking at her and she was sure the cat Faunas was wondering why she was up this early so she pointed at Qrow and Blake seem to understood as she had gone back to bed.

With a sigh Luna got off her bed while being careful stepping around her uncle, after quickly getting dress in her combat clothes and making sure she had her Crescent Moon with her, she left their dorm for some needed fresh air seeing that tonight was a full moon.

* * *

She sat against a tree in the campus court yard with her weapon resting on her lap, her eyes close as there was a faint glow around her from her aura though unknown to her someone was watching her.

"Look how much you've grown my little blood rose."

Her eyes widen at the sound of that voice so instead of letting fear take hold of her she fought it back keeping her calm demeanor.

"If it isn't Adam Taurus didn't Sienna Khan ordered you to stay away from me when she had set me free from your vile clutches?" She said with a growl in her throat.

"Sienna is dead I killed her making me the one true leader and every one may think it was because of Qrow that you're so skilled but you and I both know it was really because of The White Fang succeeding making you a Faunus and the training we force on you."

Adam had suddenly found himself press against a tree with Crescent Moon blade to his neck but he only smirk which only irritated Luna.

"Is this really the way to treat your lover Luna?" he asked with a smirk when she press her blade more firmly to his neck enough to draw blood.

"We're aren't lovers and never will be." She said with a much more audible growl.

"Oh? What about all those nights you had willingly come to my bed chamber? Or all those little dates I had taken you?" he asked her, "Face it my little blood rose you enjoyed what was there between us."

"You manipulated me! After the change my mind was completely scattered and I couldn't remember who I really was when within the Fang leaving a blank slate in my place." She hit his head with the halt of her sword.

"Really? Claiming that I manipulated a beautiful Faunus girl I had come to care about, Admit it Luna you enjoy the missions the Fang gave you, you had bathed in the blood of those you had killed." He told her, "You were happy within the Fang."

"That wasn't me! It not who I am!" she yelled as she swing her blade down on him but he caught the blade.

"Sienna was a fool for restoring your memory and letting you go." Luna suddenly found her weapon gone as he had taken it from her and fling to the other side of the court yard, "Why not come back to the Fang, you're wasting potential here when you can be so much more."

Luna attempted to punch him but he kick her a few away when he was about to walk up to her, he felt a cold blade press to his neck making him stop in his tracks.

"Haven't you tortured her enough?" Qrow said as he press the blade even more to his neck, Luna wasn't sure how much he heard but the look her uncle gave her clearly meant that he knew everything now.

"We'll meet again my blood rose." He said as he drop a flash bang, when they could see again he was gone.

She broke down in tears once again since the time her family had found her, Qrow quickly putting away his weapon had pulled her into a hug letting the young huntress in training cry into his shoulder.

'What did they do?' he thought as he hold her taking her back to the dorm.

* * *

When back in the dorm he was careful not to wake the rest of team RWBY, he lay Luna in her bed and tuck her in even put her plushy in Luna's arms, he had lot of thinking to do.

In the morning team RWBY and Qrow woke up to find that Luna wasn't in the room but her weapon was resting against the bed post meaning she was in the campus, Weiss had notice a note on the desk of their room and pick it up.

"She left a note saying she had gone into town for parts she needed for a project she is working on." The Schnee heiress told them, "She couldn't have done this after class?"

Yang decided to call Luna but only got her voicemail so after kicking Qrow out they gotten ready for their classes.

At Professor Port class teams RWBY and JNPR were bored out of their minds though JNPR were wondering why their friends were sort a team member and they weren't the only one to notice.

"Miss Rose where is your twin?" Port questioned her.

"He had gone into town for something of personal interest." She told her teacher.

Team RWBY were call to Ozpin office, the four girls were curious as to why the headmaster needed them.

* * *

Ozpin looked at the girls in front of him, he had a mission for them it was a simple clear out the Grimm mission, when he was about to asked where their team mate was until Shadow had walk into the room combat ready.

Blake look at Shadow and could see the bags under his eyes making her concern of her teammate when she was about to voice her concern to Ozpin but a glare from Shadow had stop her like he knew what she was thinking.

After telling them of their mission to clear out Grimm for a small village up north and seeing them leave his office he decided to watch the footage again of last night encounter between the leader of the White Fang and Ruby's twin.

* * *

While clearing out Weiss had notice Shadow attacks were a bit sluggish and she quickly rush to his aid when he got over power by Grimm.

"Luna!" Weiss hear Ruby but she kept focus on her teammate once she killed the Grimm and pressing her ear to his chest.

Hearing his heart beat she let out a sigh of relieve but that was short live as a Death Stalker charge at her but Kurama adorn in White Fang uniform which made the members of team RWBY unable to recognize him.

Just as the Death Stalker was close enough he punch it with enough force that it crack it's armor plating as well send it back a few miles away from them.

"Protect her." he told Weiss without looking at her and she was sure he meant Luna not sure how he knew her secret then he was gone possibly to finish of the Death Stalker.

Soon the rest of the team rush to them, even though they were still surrounded by Grimm yet they able clear out the Grimm but with a wounded teammate down for the count as it will make it harder for them.

They each go into a defensive stance as Shadow lay in the middle, while they were taking down Grimm while protecting their teammate when Ruby's twin had regain consciousness and weakly stood up.

Seeing that everyone was exhausted so the Rose Faunus voice his concerns to Ruby agreeing with her twin they decided to retreat back to the village once there they went to the inn they were staying so they can treat their wounds.

Weiss had mention a member of the White Fang had save her and Luna which got Blake attention as well Luna's since she wasn't at all friends with any of them during her time in the fang.

* * *

Luna was up late at night working on her weapon at a desk in their room the encounter with Adam had really bother her and was making it hard for her to sleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"You ok?" Ruby asked her twin whom nod her head.

Ruby knew something was bothering her twin sister it was making her worry that whatever was bothering Luna could be the reason of her twin sister lack of sleep so she tried again.

"I am fine Ruby so stop worrying." she told her twin.

"Luna Rose I know you better than anyone here, I know that you may act tough but really you're just as vulnerable as everyone else." Ruby said but she got a growl from her twin sister, "You can trust me and Yang as well our team you don't have to hide anymore."

She felt Ruby arms wrap around her a bit tighter so she let out a small sigh.

"I remember everything I did within the Fang after they had turn me into a Faunus." she told Ruby which made her unconcerned.

Blake was awake long enough to watch the twins interaction and heard what Luna said.

"Luna if you want to talk about it I am here for you so is Yang." Ruby says to her.

"No I don't want to talk about it." she protested knowing that the whole team want to know as well but she didn't want to relive that experience.

She was about to focus on her weapon until Ruby had her drag her off the chair and onto hers and Weiss bed, she lay Luna next to Weiss then Ruby snuggle up to her twin, seeing that her twin wasn't going to let her go Luna given up as well falling asleep hoping for no nightmares of her time in the Fang.


End file.
